


the seventh wheel

by reiette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, my latino boy deserves only the best but i haven't written poetry in a while so im rusty., this is the first time im doing an actual rhyme scheme since usually i just freestyle it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiette/pseuds/reiette
Summary: and when the façade falls away, only the broken boy is left





	

staring up at the night sky (oh so far away), lance lay  
holding those useless thoughts at bay  
but these were oceans of thought that  
formed tidal waves, that would not ever leave  
so the boy, bruised and broken, searched for his reprieve

elsewhere

upon his shoulders, the weight of worlds  
but within himself he found no pearls  
of promise for worth  
he finally gave in  
to the scalding waters within

elsewhere

still within the universe from which he could not escape  
the tired blue boy stands in place  
drowning in a puddle three feet deep  
retreating into the cavernous crevices of his mind  
an unlit place not known to treat him kind

where else

was there to go?  
for the boy who would reap what he sows  
just about everywhere he goes  
he is unwelcome

everywhere else

but within him a flame burns softly  
as in a faraway time his heart contemplates fondly  
that unpolished edges and sharp corners  
belie a diamond in the rough  
covered in soot and slough

no where else

but here would he see  
that his faults do not impede  
finding a life full of love or  
growing out of his skin to reach for the stars  
and leaving behind all the scars

elsewhere

because a playful façade and and teasing remark  
do not reveal this boy’s true heart  
his life has taught him so much, especially to maintain  
a treasured heart of gold  
and a precious soul unstained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit self-indulgent because I was disappointed at s2's handling of his character and I wanted to write the introspection Lance deserves. God bless that blue boy.


End file.
